


Touch

by Andromakhe



Series: Fated Attraction [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Lost and Found, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternate reality. Sort of.] With physical combat on the outside and spiritual struggle inside, Obi-Wan is hard pressed to find rest. But in helping another, he finds that love did not die with his Master and that sometimes, it is the Master who needs to be served.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn’t leave me alone. Apologies for all the kissing and cuddling. It’s just how this thing turned out. 
> 
> Please also excuse the Hawaiian names and references to real world things. The culture of these made-up characters is very generically based on Polynesian stereotypes. If I insult anyone, I’m definitely sorry.
> 
> I enjoyed Gladiator a lot, even though some themes are distinctly disturbing. Heck, gladiatorial games themselves are disturbing, but never mind. I just thought about the plot and how Maximus reminds me of Obi-Wan, and then I had to write this.
> 
> Translation of the Hawaiian names for those who don’t want to look it up:  
> Makana - gift  
> Ikaika - strong  
> Luana - content/happy

Obi-Wan needed a diversion. Away from the Temple. The loss of two Padawans, the Jedi’s tarnished reputation, and Anakin’s unspoken but palpable censure made him decidedly uneasy. Not to mention, the Temple only made him question whether he could or should have done more to either convince the Council to stand by their own or to talk to Ahsoka. Part of him knew that he and Plo had been decidedly overruled and protocol deemed further argument pretty useless. He was also fairly certain that Ahsoka would not have listened to him, since even Anakin could not compel her to stay. But the nagging guilt remained. It was times like these that he sorely missed his Master. Qui-Gon would have known how to sooth his grief and put things into perspective. And if talking wasn’t the right cure for the moment, Qui-Gon could have calmed his inner turmoil the way only he could, just by being near. 

The only positive he could see in his current situation was that he wasn’t in a war zone. He really wasn’t equipped to deal with the chaos just then. He didn’t want the responsibility of men’s lives when he could not think clearly. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was dealing with his pain by maintaining droids, fighters, training, and other such active pursuits. He reflected that Ahsoka would be counted as one more personal loss they both shared. Anakin would come to realize this eventually, as soon as he picked up on Obi-Wan’s discontent, which would occur as soon as Anakin’s distractions calmed him enough to check on their bond. He suspected that he’d find his starfighter and R4 shiny and in top form by way of apology and peace offering in time for their next military campaign.

Alone in his room, he surfed the Holonet for movies that were playing within a couple hours. Finding one that seemed interesting, he noted the start time and checked that he had enough credits for a ticket and a meal, as well as fuel for his speeder. He put the money and his comlink in his belt, ensuring his lightsaber was secured, and adjusted his robe to hide the weapon.

He set off to find a speeder and as luck would have it, there were a few available. He headed for the shopping mall, hoping to enjoy an uncomplicated, quiet afternoon.


	2. Makana

Obi-Wan made his way to the theater first, reasoning that he could get his ticket and then find lunch, returning closer to the show time. However, when he got there, he found there was a crowd. From snatches of conversation, he gathered many wanted to see the same movie he’d come for. Just as well he’d come early, though he was now unsure about lunch. He supposed it’d work out. He could always eat after the show. He took his place in line, prepared to wait. He hoped the tickets wouldn’t sell out.

In another part of the mall, Asajj Ventress was having lunch. There was a lot of hype for a new combat-oriented movie she thought she might enjoy. If she didn’t, this was a cheaper time of day, so the loss of credits wouldn’t be unreasonably annoying. She was sitting at a table in a food court. Most people didn’t sit near her. There were definite advantages to being bald and having tattoos, as well as the confident grace of a trained warrior. People instinctively knew to be cautious. Most people, anyway. She could think of some Jedi who weren’t intimidated so easily, but then, Jedi were in an entirely different class. So were bounty hunters, come to think of it. Neither were frightened easily. Asajj smirked to herself, carrying on with her meal, when she felt something in the Force. Putting down her sandwich, she sipped at her caffe, concentrating. It came again - a familiar fear and feeling of loss. Wrapping up her sandwich, she stowed it in a leather bag. Hoisting the bag onto her shoulder and grabbing her partially-finished drink, she began tracking the source of the emotion. She found it in an alcove along a rather deserted corridor near the refreshers. 

The little girl looked to be around six or seven years old. She was pressed back against the wall, sitting on the floor, her skirt fanning out around her crossed legs. Sandals were on her feet and a wrap was around her shoulders over a blouse, tied closed at the left one. She was playing with the end of her single braid, which fell to about the middle of her back and was glossy black. The braid began close to the top of her head and was tied with a simple elastic band. She was not crying but she was staring at the floor. Asajj felt uncertainty and despair coming from her. The girl had tan skin and meaty arms. 

Asajj set her drink on the floor and sat across from the girl. "Hello, small one." She tried to speak gently, but she was not used to doing so and at the girl’s swiftly raised head and spike of fear, she figured she’d failed.

The girl studied the strange woman inquisitively. The tattoos seemed familiar, though she usually didn’t see such things on women. The baldness, either, for that matter. Even the woman’s voice was deeper than the lower range of female voices she was used to. "Hi," the girl replied timidly.

"What’s your name?" Asajj was matter-of-fact, gathering information. The girl’s brown eyes slid off to the side anxiously. After a few seconds, Asajj prompted again. "Your name?"

The girl blinked. "Makana." Shy and difficult to hear. It was a good thing their location was quiet.

Asajj nodded. "And why are you here alone?"

"I’m not," Makana whispered. "But I lost my parents."

"Lost? How?"

Makana pondered. "I don’t know. We came here together but now they’re gone. What if they forget me?" Her eyes lowered again and filled with tears.

It was Asajj’s turn to feel alarmed. She sent calm through the Force, which had an immediate effect on the girl, whose expression turned placid. "I’m sure they haven’t forgotten you. They’re probably looking for you right now." That is, if they haven’t abandoned you. It was a distinct possibility, but no point overly complicating things.

"Can you help me find them?" Makana queried hopefully.

Well, this wasn’t the way Asajj had planned to spend her day. She sighed, disgruntled. Why had she gotten involved again? Unbidden, an image of Kenobi, beaten and unconscious, appeared at the forefront of her memory. She pursed her lips and nodded curtly, getting to her feet. "Let’s go," she growled sharply. Where, she didn’t know, but they weren’t going to succeed staying where few would see them easily.

Makana got up and walked alongside Asajj, who adjusted her speed to accommodate the girl.

Asajj gulped down the rest of her caffe, which was now only a little warm, and tossed the cup in a nearby waste basket before addressing Makana. "Where did you lose your parents? What store?"

"It had lots of clothes. Only mama was with me. Papa said he was going to pick up tickets."

"Tickets?" Asajj perked up. "Like, movie tickets?"

The girl paused thoughtfully. "He didn’t say. But mama and papa said we were watching a movie soon."

Asajj smirked and scooped Makana up. The girl gasped, but tentatively gripped Asajj’s shoulders. "So we can go faster, little one," she murmured, and moved briskly toward the theater.


	3. Meetings and Mishaps

Obi-Wan moved steadily closer to the ticket window. He registered mixed reactions to his presence, from hostility to curiosity to respect and awe, and even some gratitude, though that emotion was rare. He perceived and let go, already used to every reaction. His expression and his mood remained neutral.

But then, in the Force, he felt approaching panic. Looking around the crowd, he saw a man wearing a knee-length, wraparound loincloth, short-sleeved shirt, and shawl turn at the sound of his name and acknowledge a woman in a knee-length skirt, floral-patterned shirt, and similar wrap. The man’s shawl was tied at his right shoulder while the woman’s was tied at her left one. They both wore sandals, which was rather uncommon for Coruscant. The man was heavyset and a few inches shorter than Obi-Wan. The woman was four or five inches shorter than the man and of medium build. They both had tan skin and short black hair, but the man was darker than the woman and his hair was straight while hers was curly. They looked to be in their mid-twenties or early thirties. The man signaled the woman to wait since he was almost at the window. She ran up beside him and whispered frantically to him. Obi-Wan discerned the man’s brief flash of fear, but then it was quickly reined in when he noted it was his turn to get tickets. Transaction complete, he gave the tickets to the woman, who stowed them in her shoulder bag. It seemed to be woven from plant fibers. The couple moved away, but Obi-Wan felt the man’s anger at the woman and the woman’s mix of guilt and worry. 

Obi-Wan was torn between the pragmatism of staying where he was and following the distraught pair. Something bad had happened, he was sure, and he instinctively wanted to help. However, he didn’t really know what the problem was and a long line had formed behind him. He was over halfway to the window and for all he knew, those people were overreacting. He opted for a compromise, keeping one part of his mind focused on their Force signatures, which were not too far away, while keeping most of his attention on his current task. The couple was moving along quickly, but Obi-Wan noted their direction so he could find them as soon as he got his ticket.

Obi-Wan felt a sudden swell of annoyance from some of the crowd. Glancing over his shoulder, he froze. Asajj Ventress was carrying a youngling. What was more, the girl appeared to trust her. Obi-Wan could safely say that of all the things he ever expected to see, this was not it. He realized he was staring when Asajj snarled at him. Snapping out of his shock, Obi-Wan lifted a hand and waved to Asajj, who strode up to him and gave hard looks to the bystanders as though daring them to stop her.

"Well, hello, darling," Obi-Wan drawled, purposely exaggerating his Coruscanti accent. "What a pleasant surprise. Is that your youngling?" He winked teasingly.

Asajj narrowed her eyes warningly. "You’re just jealous you can’t be so lucky." She carefully set Makana on her feet. Did Kenobi have to be so blatant about his surprise? It figured that when she actually didn’t want to be seen, she’d be seen by the one person who’d outright mock her. Anyway, what did he think? That she didn’t have any empathy? How dare he? 

Had Asajj not been so preoccupied with her own embarrassment, however, she’d have noted Obi-Wan’s laughing tone was not that of mockery but of real affection. Indeed, she’d reminded Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon’s penchant for picking up strays. Once, Obi-Wan had only recognized that strays meant more work and liability, but having trained his own apprentice, he realized now that it was a sign of deep compassion, of an unwillingness to leave a vulnerable life form in impossible odds. 

Lucky? Obi-Wan wondered. Did she mean that he wished he could have children or that he wished he could sleep with her? If the former, she was wrong. He didn’t have a pressing need for blood family. If she meant the latter, well, it was too risky a proposition since Jedi weren’t supposed to do the reproducing. "No. I’m not that jealous," Obi-Wan murmured, noting the girl’s attire. "It was probably hazardous to the man’s health, if you get my meaning."

Asajj didn’t know whether to be hurt or flattered. Either he was saying she would make a man sick or that she was so skilled the man would die of a heart attack. Or maybe he meant she was heartless enough to discard a man after he served his purpose. 

She decided she was insulted. She might have been vicious and uncaring once, but he of all people should know she’d changed. But most humiliating of all, she found she couldn’t even retort. Things that came to mind to say simply weren’t true. Besides, to tease a Jedi about his lack of experience was a low blow. For once, she wouldn’t stoop to his level.

Noting Asajj’s silence, Obi-Wan looked closely at her. Her face was blank. He felt nothing from her in the Force, either. He got the awkward feeling he’d said the wrong thing. What had started out as friendly had become unintentionally cruel. "Ventress, I-"

"Shut it, Kenobi," Ventress snapped. "You should have thought about that before you said anything. Anyway, I didn’t come to see you. I’m looking for her parents."

Obi-Wan studied the girl standing between them. Squatting down, he spoke to her. "Hello, youngling. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi. I think I saw your parents here. I can’t be sure, but their clothing is similar to yours. I’ll take you both where I think they went."

"Hello, sir. I’m Makana. Thanks for helping us." She eyed his robe curiously, one hand clutching the felt-like material of her skirt and the other reaching to touch the robe before being retracted hastily.

Obi-Wan inclined his head and took Makana’s wrist gently, laying her hand on a portion of the robe. She smiled shyly and fingered the fabric, caressing its texture a few times before letting it go. 

"It’s rougher than my skirt," was her quiet observation.

Obi-Wan raised a quizzical brow. "Oh? Can I touch it?"

Makana nodded and Obi-Wan stroked its hem a couple times, nodding in agreement. "So it is."

Getting up, he set off to continue their mission. He glanced back and saw Asajj pick Makana up again and keep pace with him. They strode purposefully and silently, things still tense between them. Makana looked confusedly from one adult to the other. She couldn’t work out whether they were friends or not. Maybe Obi-Wan liked Ventress but she didn’t like him.

At length, Obi-Wan indicated the couple he’d seen earlier coming out of a department store at the same time Makana called happily to them. He hung back and looked on as Asajj handed the girl to her tearful mother and her equally relieved father stood behind his wife and daughter, embracing them both against his chest. The Jedi Knight thought once more of his own lost Master. Ventress had been right. He was jealous he couldn’t feel what Makana felt now. Still, he was glad to have helped that family. He knew this was what being a Jedi meant. His Master would be proud if he could see this. He smiled, though it did not reach his sad eyes, and turned away, intending to leave the mall. He decided he no longer really felt like watching the movie. Just as well he never got his ticket. However, he was not getting away so easily.

"Where are you going, Jedi?" called Asajj. "I’m trying to introduce you to them. Get back here."

Obi-Wan shook his head negatively and kept walking.

"Don’t go away yet. Please," Asajj implored the family, who nodded in agreement. "Let me try to convince him to at least accept your thanks. He won’t take money, so don’t insult him by offering any." She pulled a pouch of credits from her leather bag and put more into it.

"How is that insulting?" asked the father. "You both don’t know us. You reunited us and gave us something priceless. Seems only right to offer some kind of gift, even if it cannot equal what you’ve done for us."

"He’s a Jedi. They work for free. Feeling your joy is reward enough for him. You didn’t see him smile like I did. Trust me. Don’t spoil his happiness by offering any gift. Just thank him and mean it. It will be good enough."

"If you’re sure." Reluctantly. Unconvinced.

"Positive." 

Asajj caught Obi-Wan by the arm near one of the mall exits. He tensed, fist already moving as he turned, narrowly avoiding injuring her. She cackled. "Not paying attention, hmmm? You’re lucky I wasn’t trying to kill you." 

Obi-Wan grimaced at the effort to stop his momentum and replied hoarsely, "You can do it if it’d make you feel better." 

"And why not hit me, if it’ll make you feel better? I’ve survived much worse."

"It wouldn’t help. If anything, it’d make it worse," he sighed.

"I know what’d make me feel better. You coming with me to talk to Makana’s family. They really want to thank you."

"There’s no need," was his predictable answer.

"I think there is. Do it. For me if not for you."

Obi-Wan stared into Asajj’s eyes a long time. He decided he didn’t have much choice. "If that is what I owe you for my thoughtless words."

Asajj smiled craftily and linked her arm through his in a parody of romance, as much to keep him from changing his mind as to put on a show.


	4. Transcendence

As promised, the family was waiting for them. The mother and father glanced at the couple, looked at each other, and smiled broadly. There was no trace of the sorrow Obi-Wan showed moments before. He looked every inch the stoic Knight with his proud posture, calm demeanor, and shrewd gaze. Asajj was equally impressive and intimidating - head high, determined expression, gait fluid. As they made their approach, she slid her arm from his and draped it across his shoulders, fingers caressing his jaw and neck slowly, sensually. Asajj felt a welcome awakening in her warrior, who glanced over at her, unable to hide his desire. He twined an arm around her waist and held her hand, and the family watched transfixed as the two moved with the same predatory beauty. They were uncannily stealthy and synchronized, as though they were extensions of each other or one body that was both male and female. After giving the family a moment to memorize their pose, Asajj broke the spell.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight of the Jedi Order. You should call him Master Obi-Wan formally." She released him and stepped out of his embrace, moving a little apart from the group, close enough to be counted but far enough not to be the focus. 

The Knight bowed solemnly to the family and murmured, "At your service."

The father spoke up. "Good to meet you, Master Obi-Wan. I am Ikaika and this is my wife, Luana." He touched her shoulder. She and Makana were smiling at Obi-Wan. "Luana and I cannot tell you the relief and joy you and your-"

Asajj smirked at Obi-Wan. "Partner," Asajj purred seductively. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her next to him again, laying his cheek against hers in a bold move which pleased her.

Ikaika and Luana laughed. "-your partner have brought us by bringing Makana back to us and keeping her safe. We offer our deepest and most sincere gratitude. Even saying that doesn’t feel like enough. But Ventress was adamant that we not offer you any material gifts as our own culture would dictate for the actions of strangers. She said it would insult you, and the last thing we want is to anger one of our benefactors. But there’s something we think we can give that will not be disrespectful. Please accept it as a token of our appreciation." 

Makana came forward and held her arms out for a hug, smiling happily. Obi-Wan touched her shoulder briefly and stepped away, but at the pain in the Force and the girl’s wounded expression, he paused awkwardly and frowned. He hadn’t intended to hurt the youngling. But she looked as though he’d broken her heart. 

Luana patted Makana’s shoulder, telling her Master Obi-Wan didn’t hate her, that some people just didn’t like strangers getting too close. Ikaika shook his head in disapproval, though not directly at Obi-Wan. It was at no one in particular and to Obi-Wan, the emotion felt less accusatory and more situational. Sure, there was a sliver of annoyance directed at him for harming his youngling, but it was tempered by understanding.

And then Obi-Wan realized what he’d done. Great. Another female he’d inadvertently mistreated today. The thing was, he was tactile, but only with people he held dear. He didn’t let acquaintances touch him if he could help it and tended not to touch them unless he had to for some practical reason, but Makana wouldn’t understand. He used to adore the touch of his Master and felt solidarity if Anakin or other Jedi clapped him on the shoulder companionably, but they were family. He loved them, felt safe with them, knew them. But surely, to console an honest and caring heart, he could make an exception, right? It wasn’t as if he felt threatened by her.

Kneeling before the youngling, he touched her shoulder again and met her gaze squarely and steadily. "Your mother’s right, young one. I do not dislike you. It is just that with Jedi, hugs are very rare and reserved for only the closest of family. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you." He lay his other hand on her other shoulder and pulled her toward him tentatively, and when she threw her arms around his waist enthusiastically, he smiled and held her close and tenderly. Makana smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. 

Obi-Wan found that the pain of recent tragedies was soothed and blunted. What was once raw and tender now merely throbbed and could be examined and dealt with. He didn’t realize how comforting the affection of a stranger could be, how nice it felt to voluntarily give love. Or maybe he’d just forgotten since it was so long since he honestly loved someone without needing any reason but reciprocation. He patted Makana’s shoulder gently and stood up.

Luana reached toward Obi-Wan hesitantly, expression quizzical. Obi-Wan smiled kindly and reached for her. Their embrace was gentle, like a warm blanket. Ikaika’s embrace was strong and solid. Obi-Wan returned it in the manner it was given, finding that each subsequent embrace helped to assuage guilt for things he could not change and enabled him to forgive himself a little more. He assured Makana’s parents that he had been happy to help and that the family’s gift was precisely what he needed. He didn’t know how to express just how much and in what ways he meant those words.

Asajj, knowing something of the recent troubles of the Jedi Order, suspected some of the depth of Obi-Wan’s meaning. She spoke on his behalf. "You’ve helped Obi-Wan more than you know. Relentless war is hard on everyone, those in the field and those left behind. I should know. In a galaxy that feels increasingly cold, the kindness of strangers renews his hope and resolve."

Ikaika took his wife’s hand and said quietly, "Then perhaps we have adequately repaid his favor."

Obi-Wan nodded firmly, looking wistfully at Asajj but having too much decorum to do what he wanted. Asajj decided to help him out and kissed him full on the mouth. Obi-Wan gasped slightly, but the sound was cut short as surprise was gradually replaced by pleasure. Remembering he was supposed to play along, he found himself holding Asajj against his body and returning the kiss with equal fervor.

Makana’s family watched unabashedly. In their culture, such displays were approved of and if people behaved that way openly, it must mean they didn’t care overly much who saw them. At any rate, it warmed Ikaika and Luana’s hearts and they followed suit, kissing each other on the lips over Makana’s head.

The couples broke apart, but not quite simultaneously. Asajj and Obi-Wan caught the end of the other pair’s kiss. Obi-Wan’s gaze hurried away, but Asajj smirked. "You’ll have to excuse him. Sometimes he needs a bit of…encouragement."

Ikaika and Luana smirked back. "We know his kind. He’s passionate. We can tell. He’s just more modest about it," Luana assured.

Obi-Wan looked toward the theater, partly to regain his composure and partly as a reminder of yet another objective. 

Makana’s parents sobered immediately. Addressing Obi-Wan and Ventress, Ikaika said, "We’d better go see about our seats. We want to get there in time to pick good ones. Thank you both once again for your help. And Master Obi-Wan, we’ll never forget you. We’re glad we could help you in return in a small way. You fight so we don’t have to. We appreciate that, even if no one else does."

Obi-Wan bowed to both adults individually. He had no words, but his smile reached his eyes this time, and he knew his Master was somewhere in the Force, sharing in his fulfillment.

Asajj instructed, "Bow back to him, as he did with you."

The family obeyed the directive simultaneously. 

"May the Force be with you and little Makana," Obi-Wan said gently, compassion and sincerity in his gaze. "I will not forget you, either."

"That is the traditional Jedi goodbye," Asajj elaborated. "You should repeat, 'May the Force be with you.'"

But before they could act, Makana raised her hand timidly, waiting expectantly.

Obi-Wan looked down at her. "Yes?" he smiled encouragingly.

"What’s the Force?"

Obi-Wan’s laughter was full of joy. "It’s an energy field that connects all living things. Life itself keeps it strong. It moves in and around us, like air or water." His eyes were far away, his tone reverent, as though remembering a similar speech in his youth. 

Asajj also remembered instruction on the Force, and she thought to herself that Obi-Wan was a born teacher. In that moment, she considered how he reminded her of Ky, a Jedi not just in name but in personality as well.

The girl perked up. "Like mana?"

"Uh…" Obi-Wan was uncertain. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mana," Luana explained. "It is spiritual power. In our culture, those who have much mana are kahuna, priests. Perhaps that is what you are, if you can feel mana. Most people cannot, but we know there are always special people born with the ability to channel it and speak to spirits. Priests must be trained to grow in skill and power."

"That…" Obi-Wan was speechless, shocked.

Asajj chimed in. "I think that’s exactly what he is, in your terms."

Makana shrieked and fell at Obi-Wan’s feet. Ikaika and Luana also prostrated themselves. Obi-Wan looked alarmed, extending a hand to Makana to help her up. But when his fingers brushed her arm, Makana jerked away reflexively, whimpering.

"Come on. Get up," Obi-Wan commanded sharply, anxiety triggering his stricter field persona. "All of you." The family obeyed, but kept their eyes down. Obi-Wan felt terror from them, as though they had done something very wrong. But he couldn’t figure what. He thought they were quite well-behaved. In a quieter voice, he queried, "Why do you fear me? You did not before."

Ikaika spoke to the floor, but addressed Obi-Wan. "We treated you as a commoner, like one of us. You are more, worthy of more respect. Please forgive us."

"No apology is necessary," Obi-Wan soothed. "Being treated like anyone else was exactly what you should have done. I am not insulted. If anything, I’m pleased. You did right. I promise."

The family looked at him again, impressed by his humility. They returned his farewell and clasped hands with him and Ventress before walking away. Before they disappeared, however, they turned back to look one last time at the kahuna and his partner.

Obi-Wan questioned Asajj. "Did you tell them to embrace me?"

"No," Asajj grinned. "They were freely given. I told them to thank you. I guess they were set on giving you something."

"It’s people like that who remind me why I’m a Jedi. I actually came here to see a movie. I think I feel like watching it again."

"Which one?"

"The one about the General who wants to go home and live the rest of his days in peace." He chuckled somewhat ironically.

"Well, that’s interesting. I wanted to see that one, too. Let’s see if we can still find seats."

The Force was with them on that score and they even had popcorn to augment their experience. They both said no to sugary drinks and opted for water instead. 

Obi-Wan accepted Asajj’s partially consumed sandwich, hunger for an actual meal outweighing his initial dubious reaction to eating someone else’s leftover food. He did already kiss her, after all, and he was sure she wouldn’t have offered the food if it wasn’t reasonably safe. 

At one point during the movie, someone’s comlink blipped. Asajj growled low and glared at the offender, but Obi-Wan leaned close to her, putting an arm around her and calming her with the Force. How could Asajj stay angry when that Jedi was nuzzling her neck, anyway?

When the movie ended with the General finding peace in death, Obi-Wan felt a mix of hope and sorrow, but it was not the kind of grief that was debilitating. It was cathartic. It felt good. Because sorrow wasn’t forever. Joy awaited him when his life’s labor was done. Rejoice for those who join the Force. Until his day came, he would always find help when he needed it most. The Force had never failed him in this.


End file.
